


Got My Number

by johnnyscoffe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Moon Taeil, Confident Moon Taeil, First Dates, Fluff, Jock AU, Jock Johnny Suh, Jock Jung Jaehyun, Jock Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Moon City Fic Fest, Moon Taeil-centric, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny End Game, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Soft Moon Taeil, Unrequited Crush, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyscoffe/pseuds/johnnyscoffe
Summary: Captain of the baseball team Jung Jaehyun, Captain of the basketball team Johnny Suh, and Captain of the soccer team Nakamoto Yuta all fight over the leader of the art club, Moon Taeil. The only thing standing their way being that Taeil already has a cursh on someone.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 20
Kudos: 179
Collections: Moon City Fic Fest





	Got My Number

**Author's Note:**

> Moon City Fic Fest Prompt: Captain of the baseball team Jung Jaehyun, Captain of the basketball team Johnny Suh, and Captain of the soccer team Nakamoto Yuta all fight over the leader of the writing/art club, Moon Taeil. 
> 
> disclaimer that I know nothing about sports lmao
> 
> this was a highly self indulgent writing because I am a jock Johnny/Yuta/Jaehyun enthusiast 
> 
> the title's from monsta x i'm awful at titling things i'm sorry

Taeil was oblivious to the eyes that followed him as he crossed the campus to his next class, head turned to his friend, Taeyong, who was talking animatedly about his project for his photography class. As he disappeared into his building the eyes that had caught his every movement were forced to turn back to their friends - which just so happened to be each other. 

Yuta was the first to pull his gaze away, sighing almost dreamily. “He’s so _pretty_.”

Jaehyun nodded his agreement while Johnny turned back to look to where the elder had disappeared out of sight.

“I’m going to ask him out.” 

Johnny and Jaehyun turned to their friend so quickly he was surprised that their necks didn’t hurt. 

“You’re going to dowhat?” Johnny asked incredulously. 

Yuta shrugged. “I think he’s cute, why shouldn’t I?” 

Jaehyun put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, shaking his head. “One does not simply ask Moon Taeil out.” Johnny gave an exaggerated nod in confirmation. “Taeil deserves the best.” 

Yuta rolled his eyes. “Are you implying that I’m not the best?” 

“We’re _saying_ it.” Johnny laughed. “If any of us were to ask him out it should be me.” He said confidently, sliding his hands into his jeans pockets and throwing his shoulders back. 

“What makes you think that _you’re_ the best for him, then?” Yuta asked, feeling defensive.

Jaehyun pushed Johnny gently, “He isn’t.”

“So you are?” Johnny shot back, raising an eyebrow. 

Jaehyun shrugged, “Why not?” He pointed to his bag that held his baseball uniform, ready for practice later. “I happen to know that Taeil likes baseball. He’s probably already noticed me at our games, unlike you two.” 

Yuta frowned, “He probably likes soccer, everyone likes soccer, it’s more fun to watch than baseball.”

“Basketball is fun,” Johnny chimed in, “anybody can play soccer and baseball, but you have to be tall to be good at basketball.” 

“What does height have to do with it?” Yuta asked incredulously.

Johnny shrugged, “Taeil is short, he probably likes tall guys.” 

“We’re all tall compared to him.” Yuta replied stubbornly. 

“But I’m the tallest.” 

“Taeil isn’t shallow, he probably doesn’t care about that stuff.” Jaehyun added. “He cares about his major and his friends.”

“You talk like you know him.” Jaehyun huffed as Johnny also replied,

“Whatever, the point is, _Nakamoto_ , you’ll be wasting your time trying to ask him out.” 

Yuta huffed, “You don’t know that for sure.” He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder, “I have to get to class but just watch, I’ll have a date with Taeil by the end of the day!” 

Johnny and Jaehyun laughed as their friend sent them a salute in goodbye, defiance on his face. 

“Do you think he’ll actually do it?” Jaehyun wondered out loud as he also gathered his belongings. 

Johnny chuckled. “Maybe. I’d like to be there if he does.” 

*******

Yuta bit the end of his pen as he watched Taeil order his and Taeyong’s coffee. He had dried paint covering his hands, even some up further on his forearms, his shirt sleeves rolled up above his elbows. He tried to picture what Taeil would look like as he painted in the art room, perhaps he sat on the edge of his stool, paint pallet in his left hand and a paintbrush in the right. He wondered if Taeil was the type to stick his tongue out when he concentrated and the image made Yuta smile to himself. Taeil in his dream world was _adorable_ , he hoped the reality wasn’t far off.

Yuta watched as subtly as he could as the pair sat at one of the window tables, sinking into the soft armchairs with smiles on their faces. He watched as Taeil scratched at a stripe of paint on the back of his hand absentmindedly. The elder moved his gaze from his friend over to Yuta’s direction then, and the redhead quickly averted his gaze back to his food, ears burning at being almost caught. 

“Be more obvious.” Jaehyun teased, nudging his friend's arm. 

Johnny chuckled, “We’re all looking, you can’t talk.” 

Yuta was starting to wish that he had come alone.

“What’s up?” Taeyong asked, turning around to look in the same direction as Taeil. When he found the three jocks, he rolled his eyes. “Of course.” 

Taeil turned his attention back to Taeyong, and kicked his shin lightly, “Shut up. I felt eyes on me, that’s all.” 

“Uhuh,” Taeyong’s tone reflected his disbelief, “and was it _him_?” He didn’t have to say a name for Taeil to know who he meant. 

“Keep your voice down!” Taeil complained. 

Taeyong chuckled, not quite done with his teasing. “He’s a jock, how observant can he be?” 

“Don’t talk like that, that’s just a stereotype.” 

“He has yet to prove me otherwise.”

“ _Yong_ ,” Taeil huffed, “he probably wasn’t even looking at me.”

“But you wanted him to be.” 

Taeil sighed, accepting the remark. “I can’t help it. All three of them are cute.” 

“I didn’t take you for the greedy type, Taeil.” Taeyong laughed.

“I’m justsaying.” Taeil defended. “They’re all captains, Yuta, Johnny and Jaehyun. It’s okay to have a type.” 

“Does being attracted to captains of sports teams count as having a type? It sounds more like a kink to me.” 

“Oh my god.” Taeil groaned, hiding his face in his hands at his friend’s brazen words. “Remind me why I go out in public with you.” 

Taeyong laughed, leaning over the table to ruffle his friend’s hair. “You have a jock kink, there’s nothing to be ashamed of-”

“Um… sorry to interrupt?” 

The pair looked up to be met with none other than one of the boys they were talking about, smiling sheepishly at them - no, he was smiling sheepishly at _Taeil_. 

“Oh, hi!” Taeil smiled warmly, “Yuta?” 

Yuta nodded, a smile lighting up his face. “That’s me!”

“What can we do for you, Yuta?” Taeyong asked, eyes scrutinising. 

“I actually wanted to speak to Taeil… privately.” 

“You can speak to him in front of me, don’t worry.” Taeyong insisted. “What?” 

Taeil was frowning at him. “Stop trying to scare him.” He turned his attention back to the soccer player. “Do you want to go outside?” 

Yuta nodded, his bright smile taking over his face. 

On their way out of the door, Yuta became nervous. He could feel his friend’s watching him, probably making jokes between each other. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Johnny was narrating the scene. 

“Nakamoto looks back at his friend’s for help, a look of fake confidence on his face as he does so.” Johnny spoke dramatically. “Nakamoto wants reassurance from his friend’s as he attempts to woo the pretty art student, knowing that we are not rooting for him at all.” Jaehyun had to covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing too loudly. 

Taeil was holding the door open when Yuta turned back around. “Are you coming?” 

“Shi- sorry, yeah.” 

Taeil smiled, waiting for Yuta to leave the cafe before letting go of the glass door. He followed the taller around to the side of the building, giving him space to collect himself. 

“You’re an art student, right?” 

That wasn’t what Taeil was expecting to hear and he couldn’t help but feel… disappointed? “You… wanted to talk to me in private to ask me about my major?”

“Well, you know, I don’t know you personally?” Yuta had never felt so flustered in his entire life. Where was the shy boy he had pictured in his daydreams? “I just thought that, um, before I ask what I want to, I should probably know more… about you…” He drifted off, not entirely sure where he was going with this.

Taeil looked down and covered his face in an attempt to hide a giggle. He hadn’t expected Yuta to be shy. Out of the group, he had assumed Jaehyun was the shy one. “Isn’t that what dating is for?” 

Yuta’s eyes widened, “Wha- uh, I mean I guess? People do date in order to get to know someone…”

“I’m just teasing.” Tail stepped a little closer than necessary towards the soccer player. “Is that what you wanted to ask? For a date?”

“Um…yes?” Yuta could feel the heat on his cheeks.

“You don’t sound very sure.” 

“You make me nervous.” Yuta admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t be, please. I’m very nice.” He grinned, stepping back. “But, well, I kind of have my eyes on someone…”

Yuta’s face fell, “Oh?”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s, I mean it’s okay. I’ll… um…”

“Go back to your friends?” 

“Yes, that.” 

“Yuta,” Taeil was still smiling, so _friendly,_ “let’s be friends.” 

“Okay.”

*******

“Ugghhhhhhh.” Yuta groaned, forehead pressed to the table with Johnny’s hand to soften the blow. 

“Maybe he doesn’t like soccer.” Jaehyun attempted to comfort his friend, though he wasn’t trying to hide his amusement. 

“I was so close!” Yuta’s mumbled reply was a whine.

Johnny pulled his hand free, letting Yuta’s head drop with a _thump_. “I don’t think you were though.” Johnny took a long sip of his coffee. “He said no, it’s not like he let you take him out on a date before rejecting you.” 

Yuta groaned again, rising from his slumped position to look between his friend’s. “My chance was right in front of me.” 

“Maybe the person he likes is me.” Jaehyun thought out loud. “I’m going to ask him out.” 

“You what?” Johnny asked incredulously.

“I’m going to catch him after his class tomorrow and ask him.” 

Yuta looked appalled at the idea. “You can’t do that!” 

“Yeah, it’s a little presumptuous to assume you’re the person he likes, don’t you think?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

Ignoring the eldest, Jaehyun frowned towards Yuta, “Why not?”

“Because he rejected me!”

“That’s why I’m doing it. He doesn’t like you so I have a chance.”

“But-”

“I’ll buy you some ice cream for your heartbreak after he says yes.” 

Yuta huffed. “What happened to friendship?”

Jaehyun chuckled, “I’ll still make time for you both when I have a boyfriend.” 

*******

“Taeil! Have you got a minute?” Johnny called the next day, from across the hallway, spotting the elder exiting his classroom.

Taeil turned towards the voice, smiling when his eyes landed on Johnny, the taller grinning and waving. 

“He’s embarrassing.” Taeyong groaned, shielding his face from other students. 

Taeil chuckled, “He’s your friend.”

“ _Acquaintance_. It’s not my fault our parents are close.” 

“Ouch, I’m hurt Taeyong.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes at Johnny. 

“Did you need me for something?” Taeil asked politely. 

“My friend, he’s going to ask you on a date after classes finish.”

Taeil raised an eyebrow, “Okay?”

“You can’t say yes.” 

“Your friend’s with Yuta, right? Is this about him?” 

“It’s my other friend this time, Jung- uh, Jaehyun.”

Taeil seemed surprised. “Oh. Why should I say no to him?”

“Well…” Johnny shuffled his feet, unsure of how to reply. 

“Let me guess,” Taeyong was smirking, “ _you_ want to ask Taeil out too?”

Taeil watched Johnny’s reaction carefully, finding the tallers shyness endearing. Johnny was usually so confident, so _flirty._

“That’s none of your business.” He replied eventually, avoiding Taeil’s eyes. 

“I’ll decide if I say yes or not.” Taeil said. “We’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.” He added in Taeyong’s direction. “Bye, Johnny.” 

*******

Taeil almost sighed when he saw Jaehyun coming his way. 

“Taeil!” 

He nodded in greeting. “Jaehyun.” 

“I was wondering if you like bowling?”

“I’ve never been.”

“I could teach you.” Jaehyun was smiling brightly, dimples on display.

Taeil breathed a laugh. “I was told to say no to a date from you, you know.” 

Jaehyun frowned. “By who?”

“The basketball captain.”

“Suh spoke to you? Did he ask you out?” 

“That’s between me and him, I think.” 

Jaehyun visibly deflated. “Are you turning me down?”

“I’m not turning you down because Johnny told me to. I’m turning you down for the same reason I did with Yuta.” 

“I see…” 

“I can still hang out though, as friends?”

Jaehyun winced slightly. “You’re cold, Taeil.” He was smiling however, no malice behind his words, only good nature. “We could all go? My friends and your friends?”

“Sounds fun.” 

“Tonight?”

Taeil took a moment to think. “Give me your number, I’ll check with Taeyong and get back to you.” 

Jaehyun was _beaming._

“He gave me his _number_!” He repeated as Johnny drove the three of them to the bowling alley. 

“We know.” Yuta sighed. “I’ve lost count of the number of times you’ve said that today.”

Johnny had been fairly quiet on the subject. 

“He didn’t completely reject me, let me be happy.”

“He did still reject you, though.” 

“Don’t be bitter, Nakamoto.” 

Yuta kicked his seat from where he was sitting in the back.

“Watch my car!” Johnny whined, rolling his eyes.

“They’re there!” Jaehyun grinned as he spotted Taeyong and Taeil waiting outside of the bowling alley, another boy with them. “Who’s he?” 

“I think that’s Doyoung? I’ve seen him around with Taeyong.” 

“Are they together?” Yuta asked as they got out of the car.

Johnny shrugged. “Why would I know?” 

Taeil introduced Doyoung to the three as they approached and the group of six headed inside, Jaehyun leading the way. Trying to show off in front of Taeil, Yuta had muttered under his breath, to which Johnny had snickered and Jaehyun had sent them both glares. Taeil just smiled, admittedly flattered by the bickering. 

Johnny offered to get snacks for everyone midway through the game. He frowned as he struggled to pick everything up from the counter, wishing he had taken one of his friends. A hand reached out just as a soda was falling, catching it. 

“Shit, thanks man- oh, hi, Taeil.” 

“No problem.” Taeil replied as he took a few of the other precariously balanced items from Johnny. “Jaehyun’s really good.” 

“Um, yeah. If our school had it as a sport he probably wouldn’t be playing baseball.” 

“What is it you play? Basketball?” 

Johnny was pretty sure Taeil knew that. “I do.” 

“Maybe… you could invite me to one of your games sometime.” 

“I could do that. Sometime.”

Taeil laughed lightly, “I look forward to it.” 

He walked back to their group, leaving Johnny standing dumbfounded over the conversation he had just had and looking slightly like a Sim awaiting instructions. 

*******

The sometime happened three weeks later with two very grumpy friends watching as Johnny strode over towards Taeil and Taeyong’s table, grin on his face. 

“There’s a game on Friday.” He announced without greeting. 

“There is?” Taeil asked, smiling to himself. He was well aware that there was a basketball game on, he had been following the team Twitter page since the interaction with Johnny at the bowling alley. Johnny didn’t need to know that.

“Would you like to come and cheer for me?” He was speaking with confidence, but his broad shoulders were tense. 

“Hmm… I might have plans,” Taeil teased, “but I will try and make it.” 

Before stepping away Johnny couldn’t help but ask, “Is this a date?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, but under the table he nudged Taeil’s foot in encouragement. 

“We can call it a date, but with one condition.” 

“Oh?” 

*******

“Suh, where’s your jacket?” One of Johnny’s team mates questioned as they stood by the bench.

Johnny grinned, “My date has it.” 

Yuta rolled his eyes, shoving Johnny by the shoulder. “We’re going to our seats now.” 

Jaehyun nodded his goodbye. 

“What,” Johnny called in their direction, “no good luck?”

Yuta flipped his friend off without looking back.

“I can’t believe your only demand was his jacket.” Taeyong continued to complain as Jaehyun claimed the seat empty beside Taeil, eyeing the jacket over his shoulders. “You made it too easy for him!”

Taeil nudged him gently, “You’re happy for me really. Don’t be jealous.” 

Taeyong spluttered, “I am not-”

“It sounds like Lee has a crush.” Yuta laughed. “Who’s the lucky person?” 

Taeyong’s face flushed as Taeil grinned, “He won’t even tell me, so don’t bother.” 

“Shouldn’t we be focusing on the one that actually has a boyfriend?” Taeyong sighed, attempting to change the subject. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Suh’s a good man.” Jaehyun admitted. “He’ll treat you well.” 

Taeil flushed lightly at the praise towards his date. He looked out to the court where the two teams were warming up, and found Johnny, high fiving a member of the team. He couldn’t help but smile. His crush was cute. His crush was his _date_ . He was wearing his date's _varsity jacket._

“So…” Yuta looked down at his hand as he asked, “Suh is the person you told me you liked?”

Taeil blushed, ducking his head shyly. “Yeah. Sorry.” 

“Just let us know if he does anything to hurt you.” 

“I will.” Taeil agreed, looking back out to the court. “Is now a good time to admit that I know nothing about basketball?” 

His three friends laughed, Taeyong patted his knee. “We can teach you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/isntdoyoung)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jaehyuncoffe)


End file.
